Konoha High
by adventurenerd
Summary: Keiko and Miyoko are quite weird,they live alone in Konoha and go to high school there as a student living kinda thing. Read as they go through a whole school year of friends, crushes, opessions, dances, dates, kisses, matchmaking, learning, plans, etc...
1. Chapter 1: First Day! Crap

Hi peoples! Ok this is our first fan fiction so please no flames…we worked very hard on this story…even tho we are the main characters and not Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, or Lee…

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiriya, or Tsunde…we felt like doing this so next time (I'll make sure or it) we will not put ourselves in it…

But me and my friend decided (over the phone) one day to combine our minds into making a story…so yeah

If you notice different styles in writing throughout the course of this story all it means is that my friend has wrote that part of the story…

NOTE REAL LIFE SITUATIONS THAT HAVE HAPPEN TO ME WILL HAPPEN TO MY CHARACTHER (Keiko)

I'M NOT SURE ABOUT MY FRIEND (Miyoko)…MOST LIKELY ONLY IF SHE WANTS TO…

Some of the stuff we do is going to be made up tho (well duh…is called a FAN _FICTION_…)

Summery: 

Keiko and Miyoko are students at Konoha High…they go through somewhat normal problems just like we do…unless you count crazy perverted late teachers…a drunk principle, and crazy kids and their chaotic love stories…how will they deal? Oh wait there is one way…I think…I suck at summary…just read it…

* * *

**(kris :) me and my friend here decided one day to randomly start a never ending Fan Fiction! It just keeps going and going and going….**

**(shelli :) um…I don't think we can do a fan fiction that long**

**(kris :) and going and going…**

**(shelli :) SHUT UP LISTEN!!**

**(kris :) and goi-…ok…gosh… you don't have to yell at me…**

**(shelli:) but really I don't think it should be that long…I mean what if it not good and everybody hates it…**

**(kris:) yeah your right.., how about we just make it really long!!!!**

**(shelli:) sigh j-just start writing before I hit you again…**

**(kris:) OK!! **

**DISCLAMIER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO…CUZ IF WE DID WE WOULD KILL SAKURA AND INO…AND WE TAKE NEJI HOSTAGE (well at least shelli will…I won't) **

Normal Speech

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**(Authors' note) **

* * *

**Konoha High**

**Chapter 1: First Day! Crap!**

Keiko woke up to a very loud beeping in her ear and turned on her side. She sighed and looked the clock next to her bed, "5:00…" it was the first day of school, again and she had to get up. She just didn't want to…but and yet she had to.

'Stupid first day of school waking up at 5:00 in the freakin' morning, crap now I gotta go wake up stupid lazyass Miyoko…always mumbling about Neji…oh Neji! What the hell does she dream about?!' Keiko thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed. "Mmmm…I don't wanna wake up yet…oh well" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Miyoko…" Keiko shoved her friend a little.

"Neji…mmmm…Neji you smell nice..," She mumbled and turned her face into her pillow. Once again she was dreaming about Neji. (Sigh…) Keiko and Miyoko have been friends since the 1st grade. Ever since the 8th grade when they both decided to move to Konoha, Keiko has had to deal with Miyoko always talking about Neji Hyuga and how great he is. It gets annoying sometimes…especially when she forces her to hide out in the bushes next to his house all summer. Now that was awkward…

Miyoko shoved her head a little farther into her pillow as she mumbled something about Neji again.

'I swear one day she's gonna suffocate herself like that, and if not like that I'll do it _my_self.'

Oh sure they were great friends, but there _was _the occasional threating to kill each other. After all they have been roommates for a while now, how could it not get to them.

Keiko decided to leave her friend and get dress. "Lets see if she gets up later..," she headed to the bathroom and slipped on her school uniform. It was a dark blue plaid skirt and a white button up blouse with blue buttons and the school's crest on the left breast pocket in a dark navy blue. In the winter there's a black sweater to stay warm, but since it was practically summer it was too hot to wear it now. She put her almost shoulder length hair up in her usually semi low semi high ponytail she started to eat breakfast.

* * *

After getting dress, eating breakfast, packing her stuff, doing her hair, thinking about the classes she had, wondering if any of her friends were in her classes, and working on her laptop…Miyoko still hadn't woken up

Keiko sighed, "Miyoko you dumbass wake up before I kick you in the head and cause you serve brain damage!!" She yelled as she kicked her in the head anyway. Miyoko didn't get up; she just waved her above her head as if a fly was buzzing around. This cause Keiko to get really annoyed, a vein started to form in her forehead. There was only one way to get her up now…she leaned over to her friend and whispered four little words in her ear (which or course aren't true).

"WHAT?!?! Neji has a G-GIRLFRIEND!! WHEN!!" Miyoko yelled, "Ok I'm getting up now!" Miyoko jumped out of her bed too quickly and landed on the floor with a thud, "ow…"

Keiko laughed at her friend. Miyoko stood up and headed to the bathroom

"What's so funny?" She paused in the middle of pulling on her skirt in the bathroom.

"Don't worry about…I'll see you at school I'm gonna walk seeing how it's already 6:00," she waved and shut the door, and as soon as she got to the lobby she heard her scream, "6:00!! And you didn't wake me early!"

She laughed and headed towards the school.

* * *

Miyoko shut the door and turned the lock of her apartment. She had a pissed expression on her face. Keiko woke up and didn't even bother to wake her up too and now if she didn't hurry she would be late for school, and probably miss Neji too.

"Stupid Keiko…always messing with me, and she knows how I feel about him too but she just keeps on playing pranks on me…she really needs a better hobby other than typing on that computer of hers…or a boyfriend…" she was now in the parking lot opening her car door when she paused and smirked, "that's it, I need to hook Keiko up with somebody…now who did she say she had a crush on last…" she taped her finger on her chin and remembered somebody, "oh yeah…him, but that was way back in 8th grade…she couldn't possibly still like him, or could she and she just hasn't told me…" Miyoko opened the car door and started the engine, "ok then that's it…I'll bring Kiba and Keiko** (Keiko and Kiba both start with K…hehe)** together no matter what it takes!" She smiled and drove off to the school thinking of ways to bring her best friend and dog-boy together. So she was not expecting who she would see in the student parking lot when she got there.

* * *

Keiko reached to school at around 6:15, so that meant she had 45 minutes until classes started and she would have to meet her new weird teachers. She pulled out her laptop and started to type. She was always writing, whether it was always some sad love poem or a tragic love story, and it was always about a girl and unrequired love. They never had a happy endings to them these days. This was her like her private journal except it was on her computer so she could only access it, unless you stood motionless in back of her and read over her shoulder. Of course no one was ever quite enough to read more that one word just before she stops typing, shuts her computer and turns around to sneer at the person and ask coldly "what do you want and why are you hovering over me like some type of stalker?" Well at least that's how she met a certain Blonde haired boy back in 9th grade.

_Flashback_

_Keiko sat under a big oak tree typing away as usual. There were a few stares in her direction but she didn't care. She had a big reputation back in middle school for her 'potty' mouth as some would say…so she had gotten a few stares back then too. _

_She was alone as usual because Miyoko has once again slept in and had to take the bus instead of walk with her, but either way Miyoko was not the walking type so she came alone. Keiko looked at her watch and saw she still had about 20 minutes till class so she continued to type._

_It was already a few months since school actually started and she was still being beamed as an outcast. No friends other than Miyoko, not one sport, no hobbies other than typing stories and poems. Yep, automatically an outcast. She sighed and continued to type. This story was about friendship and how its was overrated. Early she had gotten into a fight with Miyoko again. So she was questioning her friendship with her. The stories she wrote always reflected her emotion at the moment. _

_Keiko sighed and stopped typing. She leaned back and stared at the sky and thought maybe it was a bad idea to move here away from old friends. She shook the though out of her head and closed her eyes. About ten minutes passed before she felt a presence hovering above her._

"_What do you want stalker?" she asked annoyed that someone was going to interrupt her thoughts._

_The person seemed taken back at the comment. He didn't say anything until it finally registered in his mind. _

"_Hey I'm no stalker…I was just-"_

"_Hovering mindlessly over me thinking about whether or not to skip school or just to sleep in class to risk less trouble…" she finished for him still keeping her eyes shut._

"_Uh...no," he sat down next to her and leaned back too, "hey this is kinda nice…"_

_Keiko's eyes flew open and set up, "what…are you…doing?" She was getting really annoyed with this kid. His bright yellow hair was blinding her, his skin was freakishly pink…and the orange and white outfit he wore was just screaming 'shot me, I'm and open target'._

"_Well, I'm lying on the grass in front of the school seeing if the girl that always typing on a laptop is weird." He replied sitting back up, "so what do you write about on that thing?"_

"_None of your business," she started to gather her things and stood up, "well then as you can tell yes I am very weird so if you'll excuse me I-"the blonde grabbed her wrist before she could finish her sentence and spoke._

"_Look the real reason why I came over here is because you seemed kinda lonely and needed a friend…" he let go of her wrist. For the first time in months someone actually wanted to be her friend, not like the people who only are your friends once you have some type of food product. This has happen to Keiko many times. The conversation usually goes like this:_

_Random person who wants food: Hey…Girl, remember me…form 5th grade, yeah can I get something?? I'll pay you, NAW man how you gonna do that to ya boy??_

_Keiko usually doesn't even reply._

_Once she finally came to, she looked down to see if yellow top was gone, 'WHAT THE HELL WHERE'D HE GO???' she yelled in her head. She scanned the area until she came across a blur of orange._

"_AHA! There you are!" she yelled over to the blonde sitting on the front stairs to the school alone. Everyone turned to look at the Keiko, 'cause well they never actually heard her talk other than to give you an answer to a question or to tell you to go away. Never had they actually heard her yell before. It kinda scared them…_

_She strolled up to the orange wonder _**(yes…she came with many nicknames for him)**_ and sat down next to him. He smirked, "what do you want stalker?"_

_She smiled and looked at her hands as she spoke, "well I'm sitting on the front steps of the school seeing if the dude in orange has any other color beside orange…my name's Keiko by the way…"_

"_Naruto, nice to meet you, and yes actually I do have other colors I just don't-"he stopped and looked up, "um…why are you standing?"_

_Keiko turned and smiled an evil smile. She grabbed his arm and dragged his towards the road._

"_Hey wait school's about to start-"_

"_I don't care your taking me to your house and I'm gonna force you into changing from your 'shot me' outfit into I'm too smexy," she laughed. She couldn't help it for the first time in along time she actually had other friends other than just Miyoko._

_To make a long story short, they skipped school went to Naruto's house and went through his closet and only found one black pants. All the rest was orange. She threw out all of his orange clothes and forced him to buying any color but orange._

_Ever since things just seemed progressed from there. Soon after she met Shikamaru and Chouji. Then Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, Then Neji and Sasuke and lastly Kiba…well technically she met him the same year she met Naruto but she just couldn't talk to him. Oh yeah and Lee (but he's kinda weird…always talking about Youth or something) and Gaara _**(or as I like to call him Mr. Panda…) **_oh, and his brother and sister…_

_End of Flashback_

Keiko smiled inwardly to herself and stopped typing, 'I have so many friends now that I think about.'

"KEIKO!! STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET OVER HERE!" yelled a certain blonde. Keiko looked and saw Naruto waving frantically at her. She smiled and picked up her stuff.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming blondie…" She started over to him it seems that she either tripped over a rock, twig, or her own feet and fell face first smashing to the ground…"owie…" she sat up and rubbed her nose. The whole school stared at her for about a minute. A vein started to pop out of her forehead, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTERS LOOKING AT!?!" she yelled. The students turned away from Keiko.

Naruto sighed and shook his head with disappointment in his friend. She was so uncoordinated sometimes. Keiko's eye was twitching as she glared at the other students, 'hump' she crossed her arms and pouted.

'And she can be a pain in the ass too…how does Miyoko live with her…' Naruto walked over to Keiko, "Keiko I think you need anger management classes…" he pulled her up from off the ground.

"No I don't…I can control my anger perfectly," she crossed her arms once more.

"You are so stubborn…come on lets wait over here for Hinata and the others." Naruto's lips curved into a small smile.

Keiko was about to argue just as she always did when she saw Naruto smiling like an utter idiot, "Hey…what are you smiling about Orange dude?"

"Huh..?"

"Oh…I get it you like the Hyuga girl…don't you blondie…" Keiko grinned devilishly. Naruto blushed and smiled a bit more, "by the silence I'm taking it that you do have feelings for her."

"I don't really know…whenever I'm around her I have feel really funny, and whenever she smiles I just want to hug her…" his smiled faded, "but I'm just street trash that doesn't deserves her."

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME NARUTO!?!" Keiko took her laptop and hit him in the head.

"Ow…why'd you do that?" he rubbed head

"You idiot…never tell yourself that… you my friend, are not trash, you are worthy of anybody you want…except for me naturally, I'm so smexy no one deserves me," Keiko smirked, 'well except Kiba, but I'm defiantly not tell this loud month that…" she put an arm on Naruto's shoulder," awwww…little blondie's in love…they just grow up right before your eyes…" she ruffled his hair.

"Hey, hey what makes you think I'm in…l-love with her…" he smoothed back out his hair.

"Are you kidding me…who have you been hanging out with all summer?"

"You.., and Hinata-chan."

"And who do you always stare at during class?"

"…"

"No answer I see, then who do you always suggest we hang out with MORE…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Hey…why do you always call Hinata, Hinata-CHAN…you don't even call me that…"

"Hey where's Miyoko, I mean you guys live together where is she?"

"Oh probably just getting here, searching for Neji…I swear that girl- Hey don't change the subject damnit!" Keiko sighed, "Oh whatever, I give up, lets just find our lockers and figure out where everyone else is…" Keiko started to walk up the schools steps when she slid on an old candy rapper and fell to the bottom head first, "OWIE!!!!" Naruto sighed and went to his friends aid…

* * *

Miyoko opened her car door in the school parking lot as hard and fast as she could, she was already 20 minutes late for class. Well could you blame her? First of all she had to find the darn keys, then she had to find the car in the apartment parking lot. When she had finally found that of course she had to get coffee, and a doughnut…

"Stupid Keiko making me late for stupid school…I'm gonna kill her when I see her at lunch…" she mumbled to herself. She opened her car door and banged it into another car, "opps…hehe maybe they won't notice the dent…"

The dent Miyoko had mad was about the size of a soccer ball…she slowly realized who's car it was and started to back away from it and bumped into something hard, and yet soft. She turned slowly. She gasped and stuttered, "O-oh hi N-Neji…why a-are you here, I mean class started 25 minutes ago."

"Well I could ask you the same question, Miyoko," he said smirking. He started to walk towards his _newly_ dented car.

"w-what…what the hell happened to MY CAR!!"

Miyoko shuddered and started to creep away slowly backwards towards the school, when something grabbed her wrist. She felt an evil aura engulf her being. Neji tighten his grip which made Miyoko wince from pain.

"Did you do that to my car Miyoko…the one I saved for 3 years to get…?"

"Um…uh…I-I don't know what your talking about- KEIKO DID IT!" Miyoko slipped out of his grasp and ran into the building and ran right into Keiko who was at her locker.

"Ow! What the hell…M-MIYOKO?!" She shouted.

"I advise you to get to class…and fast, I told Neji you dented his new car and well…his has blood lust in his eye…hehe, SORRY!" and with that Miyoko ran all the way to class and not soon after Neji came in the building with the intent to kill. He narrowed his eyes at Keiko, "where is she?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "where's who?"

"You know who…Miyoko…she dented my car…"

"Oh…well she went to class…but you'll see her at lunch." She closed her locker and walked away from Neji, "well I'll see you at lunch then…"

* * *

Well there it is first chapter is UP!!! YES!!! 3 Please R+R and stay tuned for

**Chapter 2: Lunch chaos! **

**Kris: I'm tired…it took me a month and a few weeks to finish haha**

**Shelli: wow…that's sad….**

**Kris: yes…yes it is…but now it's your turn!!! Muhahahahaha**

**Shelli: sighs, shakes head **


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Chaos!

Hi again peoples...So here's the second chapter of 'Konoha High' this time I promise that there will be more romance and Humor than lame stuff but it was kinda hard writing the first chapter…so I will try my hardest to make this story actually interesting…and I will try and do something about my sad spelling skills (I never did win a spelling bee)…

Thank you Ravey13 for being the first person to review our story (even though we asked you to)…you are now rewarded with…DA DA DAAAAA... a homemade…cookie

**Disclaimer: We do not own the show 'Naruto'… **

Normal Speech

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunch Chaos **

Miyoko was going to kill Keiko for giving her away…and how did she know her and Neji had the same lunch block. Miyoko was sitting in front of Tsunade's office covered in pudding, ramen noodles, cheese, gravy, grape juice, cake, and mystery…meat. She gave a side glance at her so called 'accomplice', Neji. He looked kinda amused for some reason unknown to her. Then all of a sudden Neji…Neji HYUGA started to laugh.

"What so funny?" she raised an eyebrow.

"H-how this all started, and look at us we're covered in…gunk," he took a French fry out of her hair still chuckling.

Miyoko felt her hair and started to laugh too, "I think it was all Keiko fault…I mean she's the one who told you we would see each other at lunch, and my fault for two reasons; I accidentally dented your new car and I was the one who tripped into Naruto and flung his ramen right on your head"

"Well it was my fault for chasing you threathing to make pay for the repairs and throwing that cake at you…"

The door to the principle's office opened and Tsunade called out to them, "Miyoko, Neji…y-you can c-come in now," she watch them walk in and tried to subdue her giggling, "I-I w-what you b-both to tell me EVERYTHING that h-happened…from the beginning."

Neji and Miyoko looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Well…Miyoko had dented my car and I was trying to catch her to apologize, when I bumped into Keiko…" Neji started

_Flashback_

"_Where is she?" Neji asked urgently. He looked down the hall and in back of him._

_Keiko raised an eyebrow, "where's who?" Ok so maybe she knew who he was looking for she just wanted to annoy him more._

"_You know who Keiko..," she shook her head, he sighed, "MIYOKO!"_

"_OH her…she pointed down the hall, "she went to class already, but you'll see her at lunch though. She closed her locker and walked down the hall, "see you at lunch."_

_Neji watched her walk down the hall and slapped his hand on his forehead, "annoying girls…" he mumbled and headed back to class._

"So what you're saying is that it all started with Keiko…" she asked folding her hands on her desk. They nodded their heads once more very willing to put the blame on Keiko, "well ok then…"she pressed a button on her desk and spoke into the mic, "Shizume, get Keiko in here."

"Okay…I'll get her, right now she's in chemistry," she said and cut off the connection.

A few minutes passed and Keiko came in and stood next to Miyoko, "um…you wanted to speak to me…about something?" She asked innocently. Miyoko and Neji glared at her.

'What the hell Keiko…don't play innocent…you caused this mess!' Miyoko thought, when she felt Keiko poke her arm and motion for her to look at her hand. It said; How was it being ALL alone with Neji…I know you guys were flittering and getting all close.

Miyoko blushed and looked up at Keiko who was just smirking her usual I know something you don't. She hated that smile.

"So Keiko, I hear you had something to do with…"she extended her hand towards Miyoko and Neji, "…this." She winked and small smile spread across her face.

Keiko winked and smiled back and turned to look at them, "Oh wow…what happened to you guys…" she said suppressing laughter. Oh course she knew what happened to them, she was there to record it (her laptop has a webcam), she just didn't feel like cleaning the cafeteria after school, she had other things to do… "Of course I didn't have anything to do with this, I was in silent study the whole time, but I did hear about it."

"I see well then you can go back to class then," she waved her hand for her to leave.

Miyoko couldn't believe her friend would just sell her out like that…Oh she was so dead when she gets home. While Miyoko was plotting ways to get Keiko back Neji just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the principle

"Well then continue with the story," she tapped her finger on her chin and waited for them to continue.

"R-right…" Miyoko said and continued.

_Miyoko hurried through the lunch line and slumped down in her chair next to Hinata. _

"_Um…Miyoko are you…ok?" she asked curiously. The rest of the table became quite and stared at her, "you've been kinda weird all day, did something happen this morning?"_

"_Hey yeah you were kinda weird last period too…" Tenten said remembering how she had to drag her out of class to come to lunch. _

_Miyoko sighed and sat up all the way, "well something did happen this morning, well I kinda bumped into…Neji…and-"_

"_Oh…" they said in unison, "only Neji…"_

"_N-no that not it, I accidentally dented his car…and-"_

"_OH MY GOD Miyoko!" Tenten gasped._

"_Y-you d-dented his new c-CAR!?" Hinata said regaining her stuttering problem that took Keiko so long to get rid of. Miyoko was about to complain about how they cut her off again when the cafeteria doors flew open, and there was Neji scanning the area. Hinata caught sight of this and pushed Miyoko under the table._

_Neji caught sight of Hinata and Tenten and walked over to them, "Ok I KNOW Miyoko is here where is she?" Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders._

"_Haven't seen her all day…sorry Neji," Hinata said innocently. Meanwhile Miyoko was trying to escape from the other side of the table, but sadly she backed up into Naruto and his bowl of chicken ramen. This caused the bowl to fling right on Neji, and caused the whole cafeteria to be deadly silent and all eyes were on Neji and Miyoko._

"_Hehe…sorry N-Neji I didn't mean to-" Miyoko ducked a piece of cake that Neji through, which hit Naruto instead. Naruto who was an innocent bystander and just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time stood on the table and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and threw food everywhere which caused people to start throwing food, and that's how Neji and Miyoko got cowered in gunk…and mystery meat._

_End of Flashback_

"And then one of the teachers came in to see what all the noise was about was and then they sent use to your office…"Miyoko finished.

Tsunade stared at the students for a second. She sighed and mumbled something about how she hated giving punishments then finally spoke, "well it seems that the cafeteria is a mess so you two will clean it until it shines…and don't go home until you finish, it needs to be clean by tomorrow or the students will be sitting on old food, now head to class," she waved them away and started to mumble about how much paperwork she has to do and kids these days taking up her time…

Miyoko sighed and walked out of Tsunade's office. Today was just not a good day for her, 'why do these things always happen to me…' she slumped as she walked in silences next to Neji, 'and I gotta go to class covered in this…well at least I have gym now so I can change my clothes.' She thought to herself as she trudged to her locker. She looked to her side and realized that he was walking with her, 'Oh my god I didn't notice Neji was here…I'm glad I wasn't talking out loud…now that would have been embarrassing.'

"So um… what class do you have now?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um…gym," she replied, "you?"

"Yeah me too, so I'll see you there 'cause my locker's the other direction…and…" He started to walk backwards.

"Oh yeah sure, see ya…" Miyoko was kinda hoping he would walk her to class, but that was point less. Well a girl could only dream. She got to her locker and got her gym clothes, even though it was the first day the teachers still insisted they have gym, and if you don't have clothes…well your luck. For once she was actually happy that this was a rule. The late bell rang and she cursed herself for her utter slowness and daydreaming.

* * *

Neji turned down the hallway while trying to hide his face. 'She really is an idiot, but she's cute,' he thought. He turned to look at her and saw her running franticly. He smirked and turned back around to walk away.

* * *

Miyoko ran down the hall trying to get to her gym class," Crap...crap...crap...crap," she mumbled going from hallway to hallway, "dammit where is the stupid gym, why does this school have to be so big!" 

She eventually found it...about 20 minutes later. By the time she got there everyone else was outside, so she ran into the locker room to change.When she was done she went outside and saw everyone outside walking around the track. Miyoko looked around and spotted Keiko,Tenten,and Hinata waving at her to hurry up, but- "Your late on the first day of school" a voice said, "what were you doing?"

Miyoko looked startled and turned to look at him, "um well I was talking to the principle...sorry," she apologized.

"Just don't make it habit, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'll be your gym teacher," he said pulling a book out of his back pocket.

"Uh okay," Miyoko said looking at the front cover of the book, 'hmm,' she thought looking at the front cover "...Makeout Paradise..." she said outloud.With that Kakashi bonked her on the head.

"Ow..." she said wincing.

"Why don't you go join the others," Kakashi said putting the book down slightly.

"Ya ya, stupid...werid teachers hitting students on the head...should be against the law..." she mumbled walking towards her friends.

"Hey what took you so long," Tenten asked.

"Kakashi hit me in the head-" Miyoko stopped to notice Neji a few feet away from her.She stared at him blankly. Neji noticed this looked up and caught eye contact with her. He looked back at her with a serious gaze.

Hinata and Tenten was trying to figure out what she was looking at but Keiko was the one to throw her shoe at the back of Miyoko's head.

This got her out of her trance like state, "Ow what the hell," Miyoko screamed outloud making everyone turn around and turn there attention to her.

"Why the hell are you throwing freakin shoes at people," she yelled outloud again. "Damn," she swore again. She then looked up and saw everyone looking at her,"what the hell are you looking at,"she yelled again. Everyone quickly turned around and walked away.

Neji looked a little startled, while Tenten, Hinata, and Keiko tried to calm her down.

* * *

Later on it was 2:15 and everyone was leaving exept Miyoko and Neji who of course had to clean up the cafeteria. 

"Bye Miyoko, have fun cleaning ALL ALONE with NEJI!" she practically shouted so that Neji would hear her, and plus she wanted to see Miyoko go from clam to frantic. It was always a funny sight to her.

Miyoko, turned to Neji and looked back at Keiko with a glare, she was gonna die later.

Keiko laughed and started to head home. Now she had to get a certian blonde boy and pupiless girl together. She was having fun playing matchmaker, even though she wasn't getting anything in return for her 'KINDNESS' she at least wanted her friends to be happy. She could live with out a boyfriend...right?

"Damn right I can," she told herself. Too busy thinking to herself and her plans to bring people together, she once again ran into somebody, "oops sorry...K-KIBA?!"

"Yo, Keiko, why do you always run into me?" he asked jokingly

"Um...I don't know...sorry, I-I gotta go, s-sorry about running into you again for the second time," she started to run the opposite direction and ended up running into a pole (again), "Damnit, been doing that all day..." Kiba laughed at this sight and started to walk away.

Miyoko laughed at the scene that just played in front of her and an old idea from earlier that morning played in her mind, she decide to look into that later...after the dreaded cleaning duty she had to do wth...Neji...

"Wait...this isn't going to be dreaded...I'm going to be with Neji for a whole afternoon...alone!"

* * *

Sorry we took so long to update the story...Shelli over here kept getting writters block and didn't want me o finish it...sigh oh well..., I had to finish it anyways...hope you liken this chapter better than the first...seeing how only one person reviewed on it...you meanie heads...you shall get no COOKIES!! There...

Next Chapter: um...I was still thinking about that...dont worry though...

Oh and the next chapter won't get updated for a while...friggin' teachers...giving 3 projects in one week during testing...! GOSH! I'm getting another brain overload!!!

-Kris... no flames please...and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Boys and Home

**DISCLAIMER**** we obviously don't own Naruto, or anything related to it.**

_Chapter Three: Boys and Home_

"I am going to _kill _you!" Miyoko said in a low intimidating voice. She had just gotten back from school, and she was pissed, "I stayed _three whole hours_ at school cleaning up the mess you basically started, in the cafeteria."

"Whoa, calm down…I'm sorry, can't take a joke I see," Keiko said thinking on her feet, "h-hey, but think about it, didn't Neji basically forget about you denting his car?"

Miyoko visibly winced, and seemed to calm down some, well, at least her eye had stopped twitching. She sighed already giving up on the idea of killing Keiko; she just couldn't stay mad at her for long. She knew her intentions were good ones anyway. Although, you can definitely tell she's having fun while exacting said intentions.

Miyoko sat down on the sofa that served as Keiko's protective shield and smirked. "It was pretty hilarious." She laughed and threw a pillow at Keiko. It hit her right in the face with a soft thud. Keiko picked it up and hugged it to her body and laughed along with Miyoko.

"So did anything interesting happen while you two were cleaning?" Keiko asked as she leaned against Miyoko.

Miyoko shook her head depressingly, "we just talked while we cleaned," she paused and thought for a moment and glanced at Keiko, "he seemed pretty pissed at you though."

Keiko shrugged basically saying he'd get over it.

"You are so mean," Miyoko said with a laugh making Keiko smile knowing she'd probably do something for Neji as an apology.

There was peaceful pause between the two before Keiko finally broke the silence, "you smell like lunch meat." Miyoko started laughing causing Keiko to start laughing even though she was being completely honest. She stood up causing Keiko to fall over.

"Hey! I was using you!" she said with a slight grin.

"Well, apparently I smell, so I'm going to take a shower."

Keiko fell back on the sofa after Miyoko left to take a shower and placed her hands on her stomach. It growled slightly letting her know she was hungry again, groaning she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge then closed it and walked over to the cupboard sighing lightly.

"I want french fries."

Miyoko walked out of the bathroom only to find Keiko pulling on her jacket and grabbing the keys off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Miyoko said using the towel to get the last of the water out of her ear.

"I want french fries." Keiko said simply as she walked over to the door and put on her shoes, "I started going to this café that sells some awesome french fries and has the most amazing coffee, and they also have live music almost everyday!"

"Oh cool, I wanna come!" Miyoko said excitedly.

"Come on then." Miyoko smiled and ran into her room to get changed.

Keiko started the engine and turned the station to an AM talk radio stations she had programmed in; old habits die hard. When she was living with he parents, her dad always listened to talk radio, her heart ached. She missed her family sometimes.

Miyoko groaned when she opened the passenger door, "Talk radio?"

"Hey, don't complain." She said pointing a finger at Miyoko, "listening to the news helps for you to understand the world going on around us."

Miyoko rolled her eyes, "okay Keiko." She frowned when she noticed her smile faded.

She parked a few cars down from the café and turned off the engine. Miyoko sighed as she shut the car door; 10 minutes of middle aged men talking took its toll on a girl. Keiko grabbed her wallet from under the car seat and shut her door. She walked a few feet away and then locked it.

Keiko walked inside the café called _Music Spot_ after Miyoko, and smiled at the woman behind the bar, "told you I'd be back within the week."

The woman laughed, "I guess I owe you some fries huh?" She was an older woman. She looked to be around her late 40s. The corners of her eyes crinkled with laugh lines whenever she smiled. She was what some would say as, 'aging gracefully.'

"Yes I believe you do, oh and this is Miyoko." Keiko nudged Miyoko forward.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hello, I'm Sandy Randolph; you can just call me Sandy."

Miyoko smiled her, _talking to adults_ smiled, and replied in her, _I'm talking to adults _voice, with a simple and pleasant, "okay."

Keiko pulled out her wallet, "so, how much is two baskets of fries Sandy?"

Sandy held up her hand and shook her head, "in honor of my new best costumer, first two are one the house."

She turned around and handed Keiko two baskets of fries with a smile. Keiko thanked Sandy and left her a tip equivalent to the price of two baskets of fries.

Miyoko looked around the café as Keiko talked with Sandy. It was covered with walls of musical memorabilia and art, _'no wonder Keiko loved this place, she loved music.'_ She thought to herself and walked over to the stage that sat in the corner café. It was empty except for a keyboard, drums, and a guitar. There were chairs and tables in front of the stage and booths lined the windows and walls.

"Who's playing tonight?" She heard Keiko ask Sandy when she walked back over to the bar.

"A guy around your age, maybe you know him, he's been coming here all summer. He's actually pretty good."

"That's cool, what time is he going on?"

Sandy glanced around at the clock that hung above the door to the kitchen, "well, it's 5:45 now, so in about 15 minutes."

Keiko turned to Miyoko, "wanna see hear the guy playing at 6:00?"

Miyoko shrugged, "sure."

Keiko smiled and picked up the fries, "Thanks Sandy." She walked over to one of the booths near the stage and sat down.

Miyoko watch Keiko in horror as she drowned every poor fry in ketchup, and ate it. When Keiko was done with her fries, Miyoko merely used Keiko's excess ketchup for her fries, it was just that much.

By the time 6:00 rolled around the café started getting full. Every seat was filled so some people had to stand against the walls.

"Wow, Sandy didn't say he was popular." Keiko said amazed at how fast the writer made people come in to see this mystery guy play.

Miyoko nodded as her eyes followed Sandy walk on stage. The lights had dimmed a while ago so now only the stage and the bright lights from the kitchen were visible.

"Tonight we have a regular playing for us again, Kiba." Sandy said into the mic.

"What?!" The two said at the same time. They watched Kiba walk on stage and take the mic from Sandy. He thanked her and gave her a second to walk off stage before speaking to the crowd himself.

Keiko was still in shock, while Miyoko was grinning from ear to ear. She nudged Keiko finally bring her to her senses, "did you know Kiba played instruments?"

Keiko shook her head.

Miyoko smiled, "doesn't this make him hot now?"

Keiko started to nod, but them shook her head no, "he hasn't even done anything yet." Her eyes followed him to the guitar that she didn't know he played. When he started playing she couldn't believe it, he was really good, and he started singing too. How did she miss all of this? She would never admit this out loud to Miyoko, _ever_, but he was hotter when he was up there.

When he finished his set Keiko turned to Miyoko, "let's go."

"Aww, why?" Miyoko asked in a whiny voice, "are we not even going to talk to him?"

Keiko shook her head, "no, what if he didn't want people from school to know?"

Miyoko rolled her eyes, "oh come on, lets stay."

Keiko narrowed hers, "no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." She said smiling, not really looking at Keiko.

"No, Miyoko."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba said from behind Keiko.

Keiko turned around, giving up on the idea of not being seen and turned her surprised dazed into happy anger, "you never told us you played guitar and sang." She said and punched him in the shoulder.

Miyoko wanted to laugh so badly, she was dying on the inside. Keiko was so obvious in a way only her friends would know.

Kiba scratched the back of his head apologetically, "yeah, I kinda didn't want anyone to know really." Keiko made a mental note to kick Miyoko later, even though it was technically her fault they were there in the first place. Damn french fries.

"But you're really good. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"You didn't look embarrassed on stage."

He laughed, "Well, now I am."

Keiko felt her heart start to beat faster, she loved his laugh, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody, and I'll make sure Miyoko doesn't either." She paused, "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He smiled, "yeah, see you around school."

Keiko nodded and grabbed Miyoko by the arm and led her out of the café. Miyoko started laughing causing Keiko to smile lightly and roll her eyes as she unlocked the car. It almost made Keiko forget about the pain she felt.

XxXxXxXxX

Keiko walked up to her locker the next day feeling like crap, and started fiddling with the combination as she ignored the huge mass of orange behind her. She was too busy in her own thoughts to really care what Naruto wore. She finally managed to open it and threw her giant AP history textbook in it. It really wasn't a necessary book.

"…and then after I killed the giant sea monster, me and Sasuke went out and had an ice cream together. We talked about our feelings and then made friendship bracelets, all in one hour." Naruto studied Keiko face as he told her his bullshit story. She wasn't listening at all.

"Yeah, that's awesome Naruto." She said completely serious.

Naruto frowned and turned Keiko around, "what's going on with you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she tried to play off her speechlessness and looked anywhere but his blue eyes.

"Nothing." She said finally, "look, I have to get to class, we'll talk later." That was really just her excuse to avoid expressing herself to Naruto. It was nothing against him, but she just never felt comfortable dumping her emotions or feelings on her friends, especially since they weren't used to that.

XxXxXxXxX

Miyoko waited by Neji's dented car while having a mental battle with herself to stay. She sighed heavily when she lost said battle to apologize for damaging his car. She lingered by his car for a minute, lightly running her fingers over the door handle. She paused before finally retreating back inside. She felt someone grab her wrist and turned around quickly.

"Neji..." she breathed.

"Sorry," he said reluctantly letting go of her wrist, "were you waiting long?" he asked.

"Oh no, I didn't." She had left a note for him to meet her by his car in the student parking lot during lunch; she just thought maybe he ignored it. "I just wanted to…apologize." She didn't look into his eyes, "for denting you car."

"Oh," there was a slight pause before he continued, "don't worry about it, I can get it fixed."

"Oh that's good, but is there anything I can do to pay you back for what I've done?" She lowered her head in shame, "I just wouldn't feel right."

Neji thought of various things Miyoko could do as payment, but quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, "it's really fine, you don't have to do anything."

"No, but I want to." She was now pouting, "I feel so horrible and guilty."

"But it's not like I don't have the money to fix it," he motioned towards the Benz that sat behind them with the giant soccer ball dent in its side. It took him three years to save for it because his uncle wouldn't pay for it.

"True…," Miyoko hadn't thought about the fact that Neji's family was rich, "alright, well how about this," she started rummaging though her purse and took out a notepad and a pen. She quickly scribbled on it and handed it Neji.

"Slave for a day?" Neji asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes, only for one day though," she said smiling without the slightest bit of embarrassment, "whenever you need my help with something."

Neji laughed and waved the piece of paper at Miyoko, "I'll see you around Miyoko." He walked away and slipped the paper into his jeans pocket and disappeared in the rows of cars.

XxXxXxXxX

Miyoko sat down at the lunch table in a swirl of emotions. She was confused at what was going on with Keiko, but extremely happy cause she felt like she was making progress with Neji. She dropped her lunch tray on the table and sat down next to Hinata and Tenten.

"What's wrong Miyoko?" Hinata asked looking worried, "did Neji say something cold again?"

Miyoko chuckled slightly. It's nice to know that her friend assume that every time something was wrong it had to do with Neji. She couldn't really blame them; all she talked about was Neji.

She shook her head, "I'm extremely happy right now, but it's just Keiko's been kinda down all day, since yesterday actually."

"Oh, yeah she hasn't been herself today." Tenten said thinking back to her first period with Keiko, "she's usually quiet in class, but more so that usual." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Miyoko clicked her teeth and stood up, "I'm going to go to her study hall class and talk to her." She pushed in her chair and threw away her tray, "I'll see you guys later."

"Miyoko, is Keiko here?" Naruto asked walking up behind her.

"No, doesn't she have Study hall with you?"

Author's Note:

Well that was the new 'Chapter 3.'

Sorry for the long wait. How long has it been? Two years?

I'd just like to clear up some things before you guys decide to hate us. Obviously, we grew up some, so we are now better at writing. We wrote those first three chapters in like 8th grade. Now we are juniors in high school. So the style kind of changed, and instead of starting where we left off I decided to basically do the third chapter over.

Also, lets get this straighten out. My name is Krystal, I usually write the story, and my co-writer is Michelle, she usually helps with the thought process and confirms the story before I post it. She writes sometimes too. We will no longer refer to ourselves as 'Kris' and 'Shelli' that's just weird.

Just like before, we'll try to write the story as often as possible, but don't get you hopes up for a set weekly or monthly date, but I'll try for once a month. But to keep you guys happy, I'm putting up a few chapters. So the day after this is posted there should be more chapters coming within this month.

One more thing before I let you go on to the next chapter, we literally stopped watching Naruto in the 9th grade. I just became annoyed with it, and I don't intend to start again, and Michelle just watched other anime. So bare with us and our Naruto knowledge, we just enjoy writing this as something fun.

Reviews make us happy, and critics make Krystal ecstatic!


	4. Chapter 4: Dogs and Detention

**DISCLAIMER**** we do not own Naruto. It's as simple as that.**

_Chapter Four: Dogs and Detention_

Keiko opened the door to the roof of the school and closed it slowly. She needed time alone, and she just didn't have that at home or during the school day. She never really skipped class before. So she had no idea what she was doing, she basically just followed what she's seen on television, and from what she's seen, they always went to the roof.

She liked it; it was quite and spacey, and the only way anyone came up here was to fix the roof, which obviously didn't need fixing.

Keiko leaned over the ledge and looked around the campus, plain and boring, just like any other school. She looked further to the city buildings that lined the sky, _'this view is probably really pretty at sunset or at night,'_ she thought to herself, _'I miss home…' _She sighed and rested her hand on her cheek thinking back to her home in the city.

"Keiko, what are you doing up here?" Kiba asked as he leaned on the ledge next to her. He guessed he surprised her, because she almost fell backwards off the side of the building. She caught herself before that happened thought. He chuckled as he watched her regain composure.

"God, make noises when you approach people," she breathed, "what are you doing up here anyway?" She was slightly annoyed her precious alone time was now interrupted but Kiba.

"I asked you first." He said crossing his arms.

"Nothing," she paused turning back to the world below them, "just thinking; taking a minute to breathe." She turned back to Kiba, "and you?"

He smiled, "I'll show you," and disappeared behind a wall rustling around with something and appeared with a cute little dog, "his name's Akumaru." He was beaming at this point.

Keiko smiled brightly and awed lightly. She loved dogs; it was about the only thing that could make her 'awe'. She looked up at Kiba excitedly, "can I hold him?"

"Of course," he handed Akumaru to her, and watched her expression get more and more excited, which made him smile more.

Akumaru seemed pretty fond of her; he was continuously licking her cheek causing her to now giggle uncontrollably. It was probably the only time Kiba's ever heard her 'giggle.' It was actually kinda cute. She handed Akumaru back to Kiba having have had enough.

She wiped her cheek off with her sleeve, "so Akumaru is the reason why you're up here."

"Yep, the shelter my mom owns is full of strays and there just isn't enough room, and my family already has too many pets to even keep up with."

Keiko pouted, "Poor little guy," she said as she petted Akumaru.

Kiba sent Akumaru down and let him run back over to the make shift dog house Kiba had built little by little.

Suddenly the door to the roof banged opened, "I thought I heard voices up here!" Might Gai said, "I understand the YOUTH of today and wanting to show their ETERNAL love for each other, but there is a time and a place for such YOUTHFULNESS, and school is not it." He pulled out a red pen and two pink detention slips. Who knows how he heard them, but he did.

Keiko blushed, "just what are you-" Kiba shushed her and just took his slip. If Keiko had finished that sentence they might have been there all day, and Akumaru could have walked over and gotten caught. Keiko sighed heavily and grabbed her detention slip from Gai and headed to her last class. Kakashi didn't really care if she was late anyway.

"See you in detention on Friday." Kiba called waving the pink slip just as she opened the door to her class. She laughed and waved hers at him.

Kakashi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her. She merely waved her detention slip in his face. He chuckled and told her to take her seat.

"You got a detention!" Hinata said horrified as Keiko approached her seat, "where were you all day?"

"The roof mainly, Gai caught me skipping." She purposely left out the part with Kiba.

Sakura leaned forward joining in the conversation, "what were you doing on the roof? You don't usually skip class, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking." She said simply, "did Kakashi even bother to teach today?" She was changing the subject on purpose.

Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other, "no, he said he left the lesson plan in his car." Sakura said rolling her eyes, "he just told us to read the chapter over the war and we'll go over it tomorrow. He's a good teacher when he actually teaches right?"

Keiko laughed, "Who knows."

"I like our teacher," Hinata said nicely.

"Thank you Hinata." Kakashi said from his desk.

Sakura and Keiko laughed, "Kakashi, that's not saying much, Hinata likes Naruto so I wouldn't take that to heart." Sakura said jokingly. Hinata frowned and turned beet red causing them to laugh harder.

XxXxXxXxX

Keiko was immediately tackled upon entering her apartment. She groaned from the pain of being rammed into the door, and slid down the side to the floor.

"Are you okay Keiko?" Miyoko asked with her head still buried in Keiko's stomach, "you've been down since yesterday, I know you get depressed sometimes, but I wasn't sure since you haven't been in a while." Miyoko said rambling on.

Keiko placed her hand on the top of Miyoko's head, "yeah, I'm fine, sorry…I've just been feeling a little homesick…can you get off me?"

"Sorry," she said and sat up on her knees, "do you want to go visit them for Christmas?"

Keiko nodded.

"Okay." Miyoko said with a kind smile.

Keiko stood up and dusted off her jeans, "oh almost forgot, I got detention on Friday."

"What?" Miyoko said following Keiko into the Kitchen.

XxXxXxXxX

Keiko opened the door to the library, which served as Friday's detention. She handed the teacher watching over them her slip, and quietly sat down at a table in the back. Kiba walked in second to last and smirked when he saw Keiko. He walked up and sat directly across from her.

"Hey," he whispered, "after this is over wanna grab something to eat at the café?"

Keiko felt her heart beat faster than normal, "are you paying?" She smirked, and ignored her pulse.

Kiba laughed, "Sure, I'll pay."

"Good, cause I would have stuck you with the bill anyway." She smiled and glanced at the teacher. She frowned in at Keiko and glared at both of them.

"No talking, this is detention, not social hour." The woman teacher placed her hand on her hip and pushed her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose, "do I have to…_separate_ you two?" She said emphasizing the word 'separate.'

"No ma'am," Keiko said shrinking back into her seat, "…sorry."

Kiba leaned forward and whispered, "yeah Keiko, this is detention, I'm sorry if your not accustom to such a degrading place, but you must abide but the rules."

"Shut up Kiba," Keiko said pushing him back, "you're going to get me in trouble again."

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. He turned around to see what the teacher was doing and saw her still glaring at them. The woman brought her finger up to her lips and slightly shushed Kiba. He mouthed 'sorry' and turned back around.

Detention went by relatively fast. Thirty minutes with Kiba sitting across from you never really bored you especially when the teacher left the area often.

She picked up her stuff and walked over to Kiba who was moved across the room earlier, only to find him sleeping.

She pulled up a chair in front of him and poked him with her pen. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted, "I kinda like waking up to this?" He said in a groggy voice that sounded more husky than anything.

She blushed and stood up, "creeper." She said and walked away trying to hide her face.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the café." Kiba laughed and quickly grabbing his backpack and followed her out the room.

"I gotta go to my locker; I don't want to lug by backpack around." She said managing to regain her composure. She turned her combination and just threw her bag in it and slammed it shut, "okay, lets go." She smiled and walked down the hall with Kiba following.

She followed Kiba to the student parking lot and walked up to an old, slightly beat up, red two door Honda Civic.

"Sorry, its not much to look at, not everyone is as rich as Sasuke or Neji." He said unlocking his car.

"Yeah, I'm no where near there social class anyway." She laughed lightly and got inside the car, "my family lives in a small duplex in the city further north. We own it, and rent out the bottom floor to people."

"North? I thought you lived in an apartment in town?"

She nodded, "I joined this experimental group of kids from the city to live on their own a few years ago. They want to see if kids who live on their own adjust better in college and grow more successful. Someone from the experiment comes every month to check in on us, and records our progress."

"Who pays for the apartment?" He asked driving out of the parking lot.

"The researchers," she turned in her seat and looked at the side of Kiba's face while he drove, "they pay for food and all the other bills too, and anything else comes out of my parent's pocket, like clothes or electronics."

"That's pretty cool; do you see your family often?"

"Yeah," she lied and turned back around in her seat. The truth was they were only allowed to see their families twice a year, and they were only allowed one destination between the both of them, so they took turns. It had been Miyoko's turn.

The conversation went around in circles from there and soon they had reached the café, only to find it closed. They stood outside and looked inside the dark store for a minute before walking down the street, neither wanted to go home just yet, but neither wanted to say it out loud.

"So…what now?" Keiko asked breaking the slience.

"Well, I guess I'll take-"

"No, don't say it; I don't want to go home just yet." Keiko said cutting Kiba off and saying the words he had been thinking.

He smirked and crossed his arms, "Okay then, where do you wanna go?"

Keiko smiled brightly, "let's go to the park."

Kiba laughed and walked back to his car, "alright to the park then."

The park Keiko navigated Kiba to was small and kid-ish; two sets of swings, a jungle gym, a merry-go-round, and a picnic table where the adults could watch the kids. Since the government built a bigger and better park about a less than a mile from here, all of the kids went to that one and left this one deserted, which now made it perfect.

Kiba park in front of it and looked at Keiko, "really?"

"Yes!" Keiko said excitedly getting out of the car. She was happy she finally got someone to come there with her. Miyoko did sometimes but she usually got bored and walked back to the apartment since it was only a 4 minute walk there.

Kiba chuckled and got out his car. Keiko was already on the swing waiting for him to take the one next to her, "you like parks don't you."

"Yeah, I like the idea of swinging trying to touch the sky when you're on a swing, or climbing to the top of something and proclaiming the world as yours forever," she looked at Kiba and grinned, "or just spinning until your sick."

They sat on the swing and in slience for a while and just swayed back and forth rhythmically enjoying the slience.

"You still owe me free food." Keiko said completely ruining the moment.

Kiba laughed and covered his face with his hands trying not to laugh so hard, "I know." He said though his laughter.

"I don't know why your laughing." She said stifling a laugh, "I was being serious."

The sun started setting behind the building turning the sky into an orangey yellow, telling them it was probably time for them to part ways soon. Keiko sat up and looked at the time on her cell phone. First it glowed saying she had 6 new text messages:

_(3:04pm)_

_**Miyoko: hey hows ur 1st detention?? LOL**_

_(3:12pm)_

_**Hinata: did u understand anything in class today O.o **_

_(3:27pm)_

_**Tenten: wats up? Figured u want to txt since ur in deten.**_

_(3:33pm)_

_**Sakura: hey!**_

_(4:18pm)_

_**Miyoko: thought detention was an hr…?? where r u??? ur with kiiiiba arent u!33**_

_(4:26pm)_

_**Naruto: I'm bored..........help! **_

Keiko shut her phone, "I should go." She said reluctantly turning to Kiba on the swing next to her. He stood up and grabbed her swing.

"But you don't _have_ to…" he said slowly unsure of himself.

"Oh, but I think I do," she said standing up herself. She shoved him backwards out of her way, "so I'll see you Monday?"

Kiba nodded feeling slightly rejected and dug his hands in his pockets, "Monday." Keiko waved one last time before finally going home.

XxXxXxXxX

Miyoko opened the door before Keiko even got her key in the door and grinned devilishly, "I know what you've been doing." She pulled Keiko inside the apartment and slammed the door shut, "so, you and Kiba huh?"

Keiko pulled away from Miyoko and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, "there is no _me_ and Kiba." She spun back and forth on the stool and followed Miyoko with her eyes.

Miyoko walked around the counter and leaned on it with her elbows, "you like him don't you?" She said as a smirked curled onto her lips.

Keiko rolled her eyes and looked anywhere but Miyoko's eyes, "sure, he's a cool guy," she said still spinning.

It was Miyoko's turn to roll her eyes as she left Keiko alone in the Kitchen. She was just outside the bathroom before she called out to her, "I heard from Hinata, he likes you too," and shut the bathroom door.

Keiko felt her pulse jump and walked over to the bathroom, "really?" she said sounding a little too hopeful. She heard Miyoko laugh just before she turned on the shower.

Miyoko stuck her head out and smiled, "nope." She laughed and locked the door before Keiko could hurt her.

"You're hilarious!" Keiko said to the door and kicked it with her foot.

Author's Note:

Awesome, chapter 4 done, next chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as light as the others, but I hope you still 'giggle' (haha! such a funny word…). I wanted to change Keiko a little, cause when I was writing this a few years ago, I was just hyper-active about this whole thing and never thought about the character or the storyline for that matter…which it still doesn't have one…I apologize now.

I honestly don't like this chapter all that much, but chapter 5 will hopefully be better. This chapter was all about Keiko, next chapter's Miyoko's. And more characters will be introduced, just not yet…

Reviews make us jump for joy…so review damnit! :3

Random Michelle Moment:

:D nyeh I haven't written anything yet that shows just how much of a lazy bum that I am doesn't it…ahhh eventually I will ^^ Ahhh I'm at Krystal's house while she's doing something I have stolen her laptop for a bit so I'm going to sit here and talk about nothing :D Never mind I don't feeeel like it anymore ehehe eh I'm hungry someone feed me…CRAP Krystal's coming back D: laters


	5. Chapter 5: Time flies

**DISCLAIMER**** we have nothing to do with Naruto, we would have done it better… **

_Chapter Five: Time flies when your writer wants it to. _

Three Weeks Later…

"I need to use you." Neji said suddenly when he caught Miyoko in the school parking lot. Keiko glanced at Miyoko who was shocked and slightly confused. She ducked into the car and shut the door. He wasn't talking to her anyway.

Neji dug in his pocket and handed Miyoko the crumpled piece of paper she had given to him a month ago. She couldn't believe he still had it.

"I need you to be my date for a day."

Miyoko opened her mouth to say a quirky reply like Keiko, but all that came out was a weak, "why?"

Neji looked down at the cement wondering how to put what he was thinking into words and sighed in a very 'un-Neji-like' kind of way. He looked around for a moment and pulled Miyoko away from her car, and away from an eavesdropping Keiko.

"My uncle's cousin is getting married this weekend and I need a fake date to-"

"…get all the crazy wedding obsessed women to stop hitting on you?" Miyoko said regaining her composure. She crossed her arms and smirked remembering when her Mom's brother finally got married. They tried to hook her up with this family friend she never met. The guy ended up trying to suck her face off with his lips by the end of the evening.

"Yes, exactly that…" Neji said thankful he didn't have to say it.

Miyoko smiled, "well, it's not like I can say _no_ since I was the one who gave this to you." She said holding up the crumpled paper.

"Good, I wasn't taking no for an answer anyway." He said with a very 'Neji-like' smirk, "I'll come and get you at 6:00pm on Saturday," Neji said and started to walk away.

"Oh alright, see you then", Miyoko responded surprisingly calm a few seconds after he had already walked anyway. It had taken her mind a few seconds to actually process her reply.

Keiko appeared at Miyoko's side randomly, like she tends to do just to scare Miyoko, but what she ended up getting was a rather creepy smile from Miyoko that seemed to rip her face apart.

"Oh God..." Keiko sighed under her breathe and slapped her hand on her forehead. She watched as the creepy smile turned into a drunken stare which included creepy fan-girl laughter. Keiko shook her head and walked to their car and opened the door on the driver's side and looked back up to see Miyoko standing in the same exact spot with the same drunken expression on her face. "Are you just going to stand there with that weird look on your face?" She asked Miyoko after a few seconds of staring.

Miyoko slowly turned to Keiko and walked over to the car. Miyoko stared at Keiko for a moment until Keiko got irritated enough to just dragged Miyoko into the car and shove her in the back seat.

On the drive home Keiko would nonchalantly look over at Miyoko in the rear-view mirror just to see Miyoko staring creepily back at her. Keiko directed her gaze back to the road deciding to just ignore her and drive. Five minutes of awkward silence later, Miyoko broke the silence with what seemed like word vomit.

"Keiko did you see that…a-and then he said…and he and I." She laughed nervously, "Oh my God, I know this is the typical boy crazed girl saying, but pinch me, I must be dreaming Keiko!" She screamed in the back seat. Keiko pulled over and stopped the car. She looked back at Miyoko and thwacked her in the head.

"Nope you're awake," she already annoyed. Ten minutes in a car with a Neji-crazed Miyoko felt like an hour, and then some. She sighed and shifted the car back into drive.

Miyoko laughed it off and rubbed her head happily. She was on top of the world, even if she was just being used, Neji did say the word _date_, and that was good enough for her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Miyoko didn't walk though the hallways the next day, she hovered, she was just that happy and excited that her feet didn't even touch the ground. In class she didn't listen, all she could think about was the fact she was Neji's wedding date.

Tenten watched Miyoko twirling the lock of her locker over and over again, and laughed, "I'm guessing all your dreams came true?"

"Yes…" she said dreamingly.

Tenten laughed and pulled Miyoko away from the locker, "come on Miyoko lets get you some lunch."

Miyoko slid into her seat at the lunch table and sighed happily again. Hinata smiled at her blissful friend, "so, it's my understanding that I'll be seeing you at the wedding this Saturday?" She asked as she ate her salad.

Sakura looked at Hinata confused, "wedding?"

"You're marrying Naruto?" Tenten said sitting down, "well, that was fast, and we thought you haven't even talked to him yet."

Hinata blushed and pouted slightly, "I have talked to Naruto…" she mumbled at her food, "…and no, my dad's cousin is getting married."

"Oh, that's nice, but why would you see Miyoko there?" Sakura asked still a little confused.

"Neji asked me to be his date…" she said in a dreamy way.

"Oh…" Tenten and Sakura said in unison.

Hinata laughed when Miyoko pouted at their reactions. She was kinda hoping for the classic girl response where all the girls scream with glee and jump up and down on a bed like she did the night she came home after the Neji thing. She thought about that for a moment before laughing to herself.

Kiba set his tray down at the table a few rows away from the girls and sat down next to Neji. They nodded at each other and ate in slience for a while. Kiba watched Neji glance over at Miyoko every so often, and noticed Miyoko glance over every time Neji looked away.

"What's going on between you and Miyoko?" Kiba asked curiously.

Neji frowned, "nothing."

"Nothing –are you sure about that?"

"Yes, and it's none of your business anyway."

Kiba put his hands in the air defensively and laughed, "Alright got it sir."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Keiko stood over Miyoko fixing her hair for the wedding and laughed, "Don't be so nervous, I feel like I'm getting you ready for _your _wedding or something." She put down the curling iron and gave Miyoko a mirror, "do you like it?"

Miyoko grinned brightly and hugged Keiko, "I'm so glad I have a best friend whose mom's a hairdresser."

Keiko laughed and hugged her back, "your welcome, now let me do your makeup before Neji comes."

A few minutes later the door bell rang and Keiko answered it, "Hey Neji, you look nice."

"Thanks, is Miyoko ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get her," she said and disappeared behind the wall. Neji waited in slience at the front of their apartment and realized that this was the first time he's ever been inside their apartment.

Very modern and edgy, was the first thought that came into his mind when he walked further inside. The Kitchen was right behind the living room with a bar dividing the two. And a small table on the other side of the couch and bar.

He looked around a bit more before realizing Miyoko had finally come out of her room from down the hall.

"Wow," he said in a very un-Neji-like way, "you look great." His eyes trailed her from her feet up to her face. They had found a cute blue cocktail dress that hugged her curves and stopped a little above her knees, and her curled dark brown shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly.

Miyoko blushed, "thanks you looked nice too.

Keiko watched them stare at each other and rolled her eyes, "alright guys, you don't want to be late." She started to push them out the door.

_**Author's Note:**_

_This isn't my best chapter…I think it's because when I was in the middle of typing it I got really busy with school work, and illnesses._

_Michelle actually wrote a little bit in this chapter! Next chapter is going to be the wedding._

_Reviews make my Economics grade go back to an A!_


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Bliss

**DISCLAIMER Naruto does NOT belong to us in any shape or form!**

_Chapter Six: Wedding Bliss_

"The wedding was beautiful." Miyoko said as they were driving to the reception, "That was your uncle's cousin right?"

Neji nodded and pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy hotel and turned off the engine, "Okay, ready?"

Miyoko nodded and unhooked her seat belt.

"I'll open your door." He got out and walked around to open Miyoko's door. He held out his hand for her to take. She took it and carefully got out of his car. He shut the door behind her and linked arms with her.

They walked into the lobby and were directed to the ballroom where most of the guest had already arrived. They saw Hinata being attacked by some their aunts and quickly found their seats so they wouldn't get caught in it too.

Once mostly everyone arrived, the DJ took the mic and introduced the bride and groom. After a few speeches the food was served; it was time for the first dance. Miyoko watch dreamingly from a distance.

"Alright, so now for all of those people who are in love get out on the dance floor." The DJ said as the song ended. The bride and groom hugged tightly and continued to dance. The bride gave a little peck on the groom's lips and whispered something in to him that made him smile. Miyoko smiled and gave out a tiny 'aw' and rested her cheek on her hand.

Neji watched Miyoko and smiled, "do you wanna dance Miyoko?"

Miyoko smirked and raised an eyebrow, "you dance?"

Neji smirked and held out his hand. Miyoko looked at it for a second before taking it and was led out onto the dance floor. He twirled her before he held her gently by the waist and slowly swayed back and forth to the music. Miyoko laughed as Neji twirled her again.

"You are strangely a good dancer." Miyoko said smirking.

"I've had to go to a number of these kinds of things and dance with single women," he paused for a moment, "but out of those women, you are the one I enjoy the most."

Miyoko blushed slightly and laughed, "But I'm probably a horrible dancer."

He smirked, "not as bad as others."

The song soon finished, and another one started. Neji led Miyoko off the dance floor and back to their table.

"Oh Neji, who is this pretty girl on your arm?" and older woman asked when they had sat back down.

"This is my date for the evening."

"Hi, I'm Miyoko." She said smiling as un-nervously as she could, but it didn't seem to work because she started to laugh nervously anyway. Her mind was still on the words 'date' and 'pretty girl.'

"Well, that's nice, have fun you two." She smiled kindly and walked over to another table.

"That wasn't so bad." Miyoko said after she was out of ear shot to Neji.

"That was only the beginning." He replied solemnly.

As the night went on, Neji was right. Right after the older woman left another lady came up to them, and than another, and another. Soon, Miyoko could feel his family watching them, and glares from all the single women. Some men even dared to go up and try to ask her to dance. By the end of the night she was mentally tired.

"Alright it is time for the traditional father daughter dance." The DJ said from the front of the room. Miyoko watched from her seat as all the fathers danced with their daughters, the bride, Hinata and Hinabi, and a few others.

"Okay, you were right, this is crazy." She said as the fathers danced with their daughters to John Mayer's song Daughters.

"Yeah, it always happens, but it wasn't as bad as the other times." He said with a smile. This was weird, because she's never really seen him really smile, smirk yes, but that was different, this was nice.

The song ended and the guest clapped as they made there way off the floor. The bride and groom left with most of the guest leaving a few others. The DJ was still there playing slow songs for a few people still dancing as some of the others cleaned up and packed up the left over food and decorations.

"Wanna dance?" Miyoko asked looking at the very last of the guest slow dancing.

"Sure." He got up and held out his hand for her to take and glided her to the dance floor one more time. They swayed slowly back and forth in slience to the music for a few minutes.

"Thanks for inviting me to be your date Neji," she said softly into his chest.

"Hn…" he answered. Miyoko smiled and closed her eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

"Bye Neji," Miyoko said outside the front of her apartment, "I had fun." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "see you at school."

He smirked and stuck his hands in his pocket, "bye."

Miyoko grinned and rushed inside before she did something even more embarrassing. Neji chuckled and got in his car and drove home.

Miyoko opened the door and sighed contently, "this was a sign."

"What was a sign?" Keiko said half awake on the couch.

"Everything!" she said and dropped on the couch next to Keiko, "everything's going to change from here on out. Let me tell you what happened at the wedding." Keiko sat up more so she didn't fall back asleep and let Miyoko tell her the events of the night, "…and then we danced again, and-" She looked at the sleeping Keiko and pouted.

XxXxXxXxX

Neji opened the front door and walked up the long stairway to his room on the second floor. He past Hinata's room and glanced inside. She was sitting at her desk writing and smiling to herself.

"What you smiling about?" Neji asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

Hinata jumped slightly and turned around in her chair, "n-nothing." She replied with her classic stutter.

Neji smirked and sat down on her bed, "did you have fun at the wedding?"

"Yes, it was beautiful." She looked at him and crossed her arms, "and you?"

He smirked, "Yes actually, I did."

"So, can I be as so bold to ask about your date choice?" She said turning back around in her chair.

"Goodnight Hinata."

Hinata smiled and closed her journal, "Goodnight Neji." She heard her door being pulled shut and giggled. Neji had his choice from probably hundreds of 'dates' to choose from. In fact at the last wedding he brought a supermodel seven years older than him! There was defiantly something he wasn't saying.

Miyoko could barely sleep; she was just in such a great mood, her mind just kept replaying every amazing moment spent with Neji at the wedding. She sat up and got out of bed. It was a little after three in the morning, and Keiko was asleep in her room, so there was really no use in waking her up. She'd just throw a pillow at her and tell her to go to sleep like the other four times.

She picked up her cell phone and paused, "no, what am I doing?" She laughed at herself for wanting to text Neji. She looked at her phone again, and clicked through her contacts and sent him a message anyway. It vibrated a few seconds later and scared her. She threw it on her bed and stared at it. Her eyes widen, he replied.

She looked at it and read it:

**Neji: yea, im awake, wats up?**

Miyoko paced around her room, from nervous excitement. She breathed slowly trying to calm her heart rate down, "okay, cute funny replies like Keiko." She told herself and picked back up her phone.

Neji picked up his phone and laughed:

**miyoko: wanna go 2 the dinner? open 24/7 **

Miyoko kicked herself mentally, "who wants to go eat at three in the morning?" She face planted onto her bed and groaned loudly. She felt her phone vibrate and brought it to her face and sat up instantly.

**neji: lol sure, meet u there in 10**

Neji smirked at her reply and got up to change and find his keys.

** miyoko: :D**

Miyoko stared at her phone for a few seconds before she bolted up and changed into decent clothes. She quietly shut her door and grabbed the keys from off the table near the door.

"I'll be back Keiko," she whispered and shut the door behind her and locked it.

XxXxXxXxX

Miyoko waited at the front of the town dinner for Neji. She smiled brightly when she saw his car pull up in the brightly lit parking lot.

"I can't believe you agreed to come, I was kinda kidding." She laughed.

"I couldn't sleep anyway." He shrugged.

Miyoko laughed and walked inside the dinner. It was basically empty except for two employees.

Miyoko walked up to the bar and sat down. "Hi, let me get a coffee." The guy nodded and looked at Neji.

"Same."

The woman smiled and scribbled it down on her pad before disappearing into the kitchen. A few minutes later the woman came back out with two cups of coffee, along with cream and sugar. She set each cup down, and placed the sugar and cream between the two of them, "would you like anything else?"

Miyoko look at Neji who shook his head, "no, that's it thank you."

The waitress smiled and set down the bill, "well, if you want anything else just holler; I'll be in the kitchen."

Miyoko smiled and reached for the bill, but was beaten by Neji.

"You really don't have to pay." She said swiveling her stool to face him.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." He said coolly.

Miyoko blushed and sipped her coffee using it to keep her from either giggling uncontrollably or saying something stupid, "Uh, thanks for taking me as your date to the wedding, I had a lot of fun, even if most of the female population there glared at me with daggers in their eyes."

Neji chuckled, "I should be thanking you, my original date cancelled. If you weren't there to take away most of the attention I would have been mobbed." That came out wrong. He realized that as soon as it came out.

Miyoko frowned slightly and mumbled, "Original date?" She sipped her coffee again and waited for his reply, and when he didn't answer Miyoko sat silently and watched the employee mop the floor behind the counter. She drank the last of her coffee and set it down on the table in front of them. She stared at the empty cup and started to laugh uncontrollably, interrupting the silence.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I was just thinking…it's like four o'clock in the morning," she picked up her empty cup of coffee, "how the hell are we going to get to sleep now, if the whole reason why were here in the first place is because we couldn't go to sleep?"

Neji smirked and shrugged, "I guess we're going to be up all night."

Miyoko glanced over at Neji, "Neji, why did you invite me to that wedding instead of someone else, 'cause I mean lets face it, you could've gotten anyone to go with you."

Neji put down his cup remained silent searching for the answer to a question he avoided when Hinata asked him. "You gave me that ticket so I used it. It just happened to be perfect timing. Like I said, my date cancelled on me." He felt like he was lying, but that was the truth, sort of.

Miyoko swirled the coffee grinds at the bottom of her cup as she listen to his reason. She nodded when he finished, "right." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly attempting to change the subject, "So I'm guessing nothing is open at four in the morning now."

Neji chuckled, "nope."

Miyoko laughed, "Are you tired?"

"I'm even less tired than before."

Miyoko laughed harder, "me too!"

Before long, the sun started to rise and the night staff shifted over into the day staff at the diner. A large bald man with a white apron smiled, "well kiddos, I heard from Jean you've been here since four this morning, would you like anything for breakfast since it's after six?"

Miyoko looked shocked, she hadn't noticed. She turned to her left and looked out the window where their cars were parked. The sun was slowly peaking through the trees. The two had been talking about almost everything for the past two hours, from their friends, to school, to family, and everything in between, and it was so easy.

"Sure, I'll have another coffee and a donut." Miyoko said. Ever since she saw the morning staff set out a box of them she's been craving for one.

"Just another coffee," Neji said when the bald man looked at him.

"Alright coming right up," He opened the box of donuts and placed two out on a plate in front of her.

"Oh I only ordered one," Miyoko said sliding back the plate.

"This one's on the house." The bald man winked and slid it back in front of her. Miyoko smiled awkwardly until when he disappeared behind into the kitchen.

"How, about after this we get out of here."

Neji chuckled.

Miyoko didn't sip her coffee when it finally arrived, she chugged it. She didn't care how hot it was, it was better than staying here any longer with the creepy waiter guy who keeps looking at her from inside the kitchen. She devoured the donuts and reached for the check again and was thwarted in her efforts again when Neji grabbed it before her. He opened the bill only to see, 'ON THE HOUSE' written over the receipt in sharpie. He closed it and set it down slowly. He grabbed Miyoko's hand and whispered in a low voice, "lets go," in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

Neji didn't let go of her hand even after they were already standing by their cars. Miyoko stared at their hands and knew all this meant something. Him answering her text, him paying for everything, him staying here with her all night, him not letting go of her hand right now. All of it had to mean something, even if she was just a replacement for his previous date. He didn't have to choose her.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. It didn't take long for him to shorten the distance between them. He slowly ran his left hand through her hair and pulled her closer into a kiss. Miyoko inhaled deeply before responding to his kiss and gripping the front of his shirt. Neji dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer to him, so close he could feel her heart rate increase with every second their lips remained connected. It made his mind go completely blank as he deepened the kiss.

Miyoko pushed at his chest lightly only to be held tighter making her doubt herself for a brief moment. She pushed at his chest with more force still though, "Neji, I need you to tell me something." She breathed, her lips still brushing against his. He stopped and let his hand reluctantly fall to his sides.

She continued, "I can't continue like this if you can't tell me." She let go of his shirt and stared into his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm tired of whatever you want to call our relationship. We constantly flirt and dance around each other. All of this teasing and playing around isn't what I want." She paused and bit her lip, "I like you Neji; I like you a lot." She paused before continuing; "Now I need to know…"

_Author Note:_

_I am SO, sorry guys! The review I got reminded me to update this story! I finished writing this about…two years ago. I wanted to get ahead in the story so I could steadily update this, but I ended up forgetting…_

_It's amazing that I wrote this when I was studying for my SATs and now I'm in college._

_Don't worry too much though, chapter seven is done, but eight is not finished…I'm stuck on that one…working on it though! Working on it!_


End file.
